Corpse Party : Forbidden Memories
by The Only Killjoy
Summary: Set 10 years after the events of Corpse Party: Blood Covered. It's been years since Satoshi, Naomi, Ayumi, Yoshiki and Yuka, survived and escaped the horrors of Heavenly Host.. Memories of their friends.. fading slowly.. Now, they want to see their friends again.. Will they be able to retain the forbidden memories made 10 years ago? Or will those memories stay forbidden as it is?
1. Chapter 1: Desperate Souls

Corpse Party: Forbidden Memories

*The following FanFiction starts 10 years after Corpse Party: Blood Covered. This does not follow Book of Shadows and Blood Drive. That's all and enjoy reading.

Chapter 1: Desperate Souls

-It has been 10 years since Naomi, Satoshi, Yoshiki, Ayumi and Yuka escaped the horror-filled school that took their friends' lives, respectively, Mayu, Morishige, Seiko and Ms. Yui.

-Naomi's perspective:  
It was just an ordinary day, nothing special really...  
I got off my bed, watered some of my plants and do what I do everyday, remember Seiko and the others... It's been years since that incident happened and I try my best to remember them.. But something's wrong, my memories of them are slowly fading... I can't picture them very clearly now, I can't quiet recall where Mayu's small ponytail at, left or right? All I remember now about Morishige is his glasses, I can't remember Ms. Yui's peaceful smile now and Seiko... Why... why did that happened... We didn't deserve that... Why...  
After leaving my home for work, my phone ringed, It was Ayumi, I answered her.. Her voice sounds like it was 10 years ago, but a bit more mature of course.. She asked me to invite the whole Class 2-9, including Satoshi and the others, for a reunion.  
But that's not all, she said.  
After the party, we will try to do yet another ritual, a ritual that would let us talk to the spirits of our friends who died at the Heavenly Host. I didn't know she was still interested in those things! First, I disagreed, because I fear that the horrible event that took our friends' lives might repeat, but she said that the ritual is harmless and has been proven safe by experts. I don't want to make her feel bad since it's been 10 years since we last talked, so I agreed and went on to invite the other Class 2-9'ers.. Sigh... I wonder what Satoshi might look like now? I better start sending invitations!

-Satoshi's perspective:  
Yet another boring day, but what can I say?  
Life's not too bad, got my own home now, got a job that pays well, I gotta say, this is all enough for me.. But I gotta say.. I still can't forget that night... the night where we visited Heavenly Host.. When people die in that place, they can't leave right? Yes. I'm just wondering, how are Ms. Yui and the others there? Did they turn into one of those blue spirits? Do they help those who gets trapped in that cursed land? Either way I hope they're ok..  
(All of a sudden, his phone rung) Huh? It's a message from Naomi..  
A reunion of Class 2-9? A good idea! I will definitely come! Wait... (He scrolls down)  
We'll do another ritual? we can talk to those who died huh? Well, as long as the ritual's all safe, why not? I immediately replied to her, confirming my attendance in the said reunion, I wonder what Nakashima and the others looks like now? Well, I better start looking for something good to wear! and I'll also invite Yuka!

-Yoshiki's perpective:  
Uggghh... I must have overslept again... What a weird dream.. Me going back into that cursed place...  
Sigghhh.. I really need a good job, I can't stay here in my sister's home forever! I need to live on my own.. Sigh...  
Well, there she goes again, my sister off to work, good for her she has a job, but what about me? Staying here all day doing odd jobs? What a good life I have..  
(His phone rung) What? Ayumi? After all these years she still hasn't changed her phone number? Well it's a good thing I didn't change mine either.. Hmm A reunion party of class 2-9, and a special ritual to top all of that. Well, I'm not really a big fan of Ayumi's rituals and stuff like that, especially since the last time she did a ritual, all went downhill, horribly. Well... as long as no one dies this time, I might join. Hehe, 10 years since I didn't meet her and the others, I wonder how they're holding up in their lives?

-Ayumi's perspective:  
Huh? Morning already? I must've stayed up all night! It's been hours that I researched for this ritual, this HAS to work!  
This ritual has been proven to work by experts around the world, they also confirmed that it's safe and there's no negative effects if we mess up or anything. Besides, I already sent Naomi and the others an invitation so there's no holding back now... You might call me a "desperate" or maybe an "insane" person, but, I really really miss them, especially Ms. Yui.. Yes I'am desperate to talk to them again, and no I'm not insane... at least, I think I'm not.. A physician told me to stay calm always and try to forget what happened in the forsaken school, I don't even know if he really believes me! I don't blame him, I also find that incident very hard to believe, even for me who was there first-hand.  
I now stay with my sister Hinoe, atleast she tries her best to believe in me, she's also everything I got and I love her. Please sis, never leave me!  
Okay... we'll do this tomorrow at 8pm and we'll start the ritual after everybody leaves! Naomi, I'am counting on you to contact as many class 2-9'ers as possible! I'll also try to invite some, just to help her..  
I also wonder If they'll still want to participate in this ritual, after what happend to Ms. Yui and the others, I can't blaim them if they chose not to join the ritual...

-Yuka's perspective:  
Oh another sleepless night, I can't believe that after 10 years, I still remember that horror-filled night, I really can't get over that event..  
I feel sorry for big brother, especially on losing some of his friends, he also promised that we would visit Mom and Dad this weekend! He's always too busy I guess..  
Huh? It's Satoshi..  
"Hello?"  
"Ah Yuka, Good morning!"  
"Oh, sup Big Brother?"  
"Nothing much, It's a day off so it's pretty boring here.. you?"  
"Well I'm off to visit mom and dad, why don't you join me?"  
"Ummm well... I gotta visit my co-worker's house and-"  
"Hmph, you're just making it up!"  
"Uhh no! no! I mean-"  
"Just tell me why you called.."  
"Oh, uhm well Ayumi's hosting a reunion party of Class 2-9'ers!, Remember her?"  
"Of course! She was very nice."  
"Yes, well, I want you to come with me, tomorrow at 8pm, What do you say?"  
"Hmmm, on one condition"  
"Uggh what?"  
"Next week, we visit mom and dad together!"  
"Okay Alright, so it's settled"  
"Yup! Sounds like fun!"  
"Great, well, I'll pick you up tomorrow then!"  
"Great! Thanks! and Good morning to you!"  
"Good morning to you too.."  
A reunion party of Class 2-9, the class where my brother had very nice and friendly companions, I wonder what they all look like now?  
-And so it's settled, the reunion will happen and the ritual will be done, Will they successfully talk to their friends who're stuck at the cursed elementary school? Or will this ritual take them back to the place where many memories, are indeed forbidden to be remembered..  
~End of Chapter 1

Notes from the Author:  
So yeah, this is just something made for fun, and btw, this is one of the few chapters that's going to feature different perspectives, some chapters will be narrated fully, some chapters will all be dialouges. Another thing, I can't confirm that possibility of more chapters but I WILL try my best. That is all, and thank you for reading! :))


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

Chapter 2: Reunion

-It's about 8:15 PM now and only Ayumi and some of her classmates had shown up, still no sign of Satoshi and the others. Ayumi is wearing a normal blue dress.. Nothing really fancy.. Some of Ayumi's old classmates approached her..

Classmate #1 : Hey Ayumi! I thought you said Mochida-kun would be here?  
Classmate #2 : Yes! and Yoshiki too!

-As soon as Yoshiki's name ringed in her ears, the moments she spent with him in the Heavenly Host flashed in her eyes. She remembers the time where she found herself being hugged by Yoshiki after being possesed.

Y:"Ayumi... Please... Come back to me! Snap out of it!"  
A:"huh? Yoshiki..."  
Y:"Ayumi! You're back! Are you okay?"  
A:"Huh... what? Eeekkkk!"  
Y:"Ayumi! are you okay?"  
A:"What... what happened? I was unconscious and... and I... I couldn't control myself! and... and suddenly you were squeezing me really hard!"  
Y:"Sigghhh..."

-She was out of focus.. She was daydreaming...

Classmate #1 : Ummmm Ayumi?  
Ayumi: Huh?! Oh ummmm yes... Maybe they're running a bit late? ahehe...

-Her two classmates look at her, confused.

Ayumi : Ummm... Uh... Here! Why don't you try the appetizers? or perhaps the punch?  
Classmate #2 : Ohh... Sure.. I guess?  
Ayumi: Great! Just go here and-  
Naomi: Ayumi!

-Naomi waved at Ayumi, She was wearing a dress very similar to Ayumi's, only it was colored yellow.

Ayumi: Naomi! My, you haven't changed a bit!  
Naomi: Haha! Neither have you! Class rep!

-Naomi and Ayumi talked about their current status in life, how they've been and so on.. they were having fun, it's only a matter of time since they arrived to a very serious topic..

Ayumi: Hey... Naomi... check this out..

-Ayumi hands out her phone, showing Naho's blog..

Naomi: This is.. Naho Saenoki's blog right? The girl we met at Heavenly Host?  
Ayumi: Correct.. Notice anything about her website?

-Naomi looked at Ayumi's phone, seemingly confused.. until she saw Naho's profile at the upper right of the page.

Naomi: Wait... Her picture, All her information, it's still here!  
Ayumi: Yup.  
Naomi: But.. didn't she... died at Heavenly Host?  
Ayumi: Exactly. Which proves it.  
Naomi: Proves what exactly?  
Ayumi: That all those who died at Heavenly Host are never truly forgotten..

-This statement froze Naomi, giving her a ray of hope, a hope to attain the memories with her dearest friend..

Ayumi: So let's not lose hope.. okay?  
Naomi: Okay...

-Suddenly, a familiar voice was heard..

Satoshi: Naomi! Ayumi! Hey!

-It was already 8:35 and Satoshi and Yuka arrived.

Naomi: Oh, hi! Satoshi! Long time no see!

-Naomi blushed a little.

Ayumi: Hello Satoshi! It's been a while!  
Satoshi: Haha, I've missed you guys!  
Naomi: Nice to see you too, Yuka!  
Yuka: Hello! Hehe..  
Ayumi: Still as cute as ever, I say..  
Yuka: Heehee, that's too much!

-Satoshi looked around.. seemingly looking for someone

Satoshi: Uhhh where's Yoshiki?  
Ayumi: Running late.. I'm not that surprised really..  
Satoshi: Haha!  
Naomi: So Satoshi, how've you been?  
Satoshi: Ohh you know.. Nothing really special, got a job, got my own home.. Pretty good if you ask me.  
Naomi: That's nice!  
Ayumi: Ugghh.. What's taking him so long?  
Satoshi: Ohh you know Yoshiki always-

-Before Satoshi could even finish his sentence, the door slammed.. A very familiar face is seen..

Yoshiki: What's up?  
Satoshi: Talk about an epic entrance.. Haha..  
Yoshiki: Got that right! Hey! How's it going?!

-Yoshiki and Satoshi shaked their hands

Satoshi: Pretty good, you?  
Yoshiki: Pretty good myself. Oh hello Naomi!  
Naomi: That's some entrance Yoshiki! Hehe.. Long time no see!  
Yoshiki: And hello Ayumi!  
Ayumi: Hmph! You're late!  
Yoshiki: But it's a party! So loosen up..  
Ayumi: Whatever..

-The whole group was reunited.. They were having fun, after all these years, they still treated each other the same as they did in High School...  
-The clock was already at 10:30, all of the guests are gone, the foods are all finished and the music was stopped.. All that's left in the room was the group..

Ayumi: Well it appears that the party is done..  
Naomi: Yup. Looks like it's just us now.  
Satoshi: So... Ayumi about that ritual..  
Ayumi: Ah yes! We'll do it at our classroom later!  
Yoshiki: Wait.. we'll go back to our school? to our classroom?  
Ayumi: Uh-huh.. the ritual has to be done in a place where we made many memories together with them.  
Yoshiki: I see.. Well then, let's go! I'll drive!  
Satoshi: Cool! then it's all settled, let's go!

-Meanwhile, Yuka is at the corner, talking to her phone..

Satoshi: Yuka?  
Yuka: Okay... I understand, sir... Bye.  
Yuka: Oh, Satoshi..  
Satoshi: Yuka, was that your boss?  
Yuka: Yup, It appears that the deadline of my project has been moved. I now have to submit it tomorrow, first thing in the morning.  
Satoshi: So... I guess... You won't be able to come with us.. huh...  
Yuka: Don't worry! You go have fun with your friends! After all, this is YOUR class reunion.  
Satoshi: Yuka...  
Satoshi: Okay then... looks like there's no other choice..  
Yuka: Well, I guess I'll be going now!  
Satoshi: Sure, be careful on the way home!  
Yuka: Okay! Bye everyone!  
Yoshiki, Ayumi, Naomi: Bye!

-With that, Yuka left the room..

Naomi: Such a shame she won't be able to come..  
Ayumi: Mm-hmm...  
Yoshiki: Well looks like it's just the 4 of us then..  
Satoshi: Yeah... Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!  
Yoshiki: He's right! We gotta get moving!

-The four got on Yoshiki's car.. As they were driving, they saw Yuka walking, Satoshi opened the car window and yelled.. "Be careful!" With that, Yuka waved and smiled at them and Yoshiki honked the car's horn.. After a couple of blocks.. They saw their old school... Nothing really changed.. They still remembered the exact place of their room.. There they saw their room... "Class 2-9" They opened the door.. Also bringing back many memories..

Satoshi: Amazing... It's exactly as I remembered it!

-The four ran to their old seating arrangements..

Yoshiki: Just like the good old times!  
Satoshi: Yeah! back when Ms. Yui and...

-The name of Ms. Yui brought silence in the room...

Ayumi:... Ms. Yui...  
Yoshiki:... Mayu...Sakutaro..  
Naomi:... Seiko...

-They were all lonely... Silence invaded the whole room...

Ayumi: Well... there's no need to be sad!  
-Ayumi, with a brightened up voice  
Ayumi: With this ritual, we'll be able to talk to them right now!  
Satoshi: Sure.. let's do it.  
Naomi: I'm in!  
Yoshiki: I ain't exactly the biggest fan of your charms and rituals..  
Ayumi: Hm?  
Yoshiki: But I guess we can do this one... just make sure nothing bad happens..  
Ayumi: Okay...

-Ayumi revealed the materials.. She then started pouring that what seemed to be some sort of red powder, it formed a shape of a star in a circle, she then placed 4 candles in the star, it's the same candles that she placed in Heavenly Host.

Ayumi: Okay.. This is it... You guys ready?  
Satoshi: Yup!  
Yoshiki: Sure thing.  
Naomi: Yes..  
Ayumi: Naomi? what's the matter?  
Naomi: It's just that, i'm scared that we might go into that place again... can you guarantee our safety? Ayumi?  
-Ayumi held Naomi's hands  
Ayumi: It's safe.. I promise!  
Naomi: Okay... I trust you, Ayumi..

-All 4 of them gathered around the figure  
Ayumi: Now, what you do is think of the person you want to talk to..  
Ayumi: After you've done that, hold one candle... there's 4 candles so everyone can hold their own.. After holding the candle, think of a statement... anything you want to say to the person you're talking to.. If you've noticed the flame of your candle moving violently, then that's means he or she is listening to you... Then, close your eyes as hard as you can, if you hear a voice, then it's the person you want to talk to..  
Yoshiki: And if the flame go off?  
Ayumi; Then the person you're talking to is angry at you,,  
-Yoshiki looked nervous.  
Ayumi: So.. who're you guys talking to? Remember you can only think of one person, so I think it's best that we assign a person to each of us..  
Satoshi: Wait... They're all 4 right? Sakutaro, Mayu, Ms. Yui and Seiko?  
Ayumi: Yes... I'll go with Ms. Yui..  
Satoshi: Hmm let's see...  
Ayumi: No time to choose Satoshi!  
Satoshi: Oh! Uhmmm I guess I'll talk to Mayu..  
Yoshiki: Sakutaro for me then..  
-All looked at Naomi  
Naomi: Huh?  
Ayumi: We reserved Seiko for you, Naomi..  
-Ayumi smiled at Naomi.  
Naomi: Oh... Thanks..  
Ayumi: Okay... let's begin!

- Pure silence invaded the room... They all closed their eyes, and held the candles.. Soft whispers can then be heard coming from them.. Then.. they all opened their eyes to observe their candle...  
Yoshiki: It's not really moving that much...  
Satoshi: Yeah... it's acting normal really..  
Naomi: Ayumi... I think it didn't work..  
Ayumi: Wa-wait! It has to! Just wait!  
-Everyone was still holding their candles.. Then suddenly..  
Ayumi: ...Hm?  
-the flame of Ayumi's candle was moving violently.. Ayumi then closed her eyes quickly.. and suddenly..  
Yoshiki: Wait a minute...  
Satoshi: It can't be... not again..  
-Ayumi opened her eyes.  
Ayumi: Huh?

-The tables and chairs were starting to shake violently..  
Naomi: No it can't be!

-A strong earthquake rocked the room. All the candles fell over and the flames went off..  
Naomi: No no no no! Not again!  
Ayumi: This can't be happening! T-the ritual was safe!

-The scenario was too similar to what happened 10 years ago... Will the event that happened 10 years ago, repeat again? Find out in the next chapter

.

~Thun THUN THUNNNNNNN... Cliffhanger ftw! xD anyways, yeah...  
Stay Tuned! :D


	3. Chapter 3: Tormented Voices

Chapter 3: Tormented Voices

-The whole place was rocked, they were all scared not because debris might fall over them, they're scared because of the possibility that they might go back into that horror-filled place.

Yoshiki: A-ayumi! You said it was safe!

Ayumi: It is! As I said, THIS IS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!

-Suddenly… it stopped.

Satoshi: Huh?

Naomi: What?

Ayumi: What just happened?

Yoshiki: I guess… It was just an ordinary earthquake..

Ayumi: We are… not going back to Heavenly Host..

Satoshi: Ugghh my head… I feel dizzy..

-The door suddenly opened.

Guard: Is everyone alright?! There was this huge earthquake and I suddenly remembered that all of you came to visit! Is anyone hurt?!

Ayumi: No one's hurt.. thank you for your concern.. Ummm.. so you felt it too? The earthquake?

Guard: Heck yes! It was so strong, it's impossible for anyone in this town to miss it.

Naomi: Oh..

Guard: Apparently according to a couple of locals, there's gonna be a huge earthquake that's supposed to occur tomorrow night! But I guess they were wrong.

Ayumi: Hmmm I see…

Guard: Well, you guys planning to leave soon? This whole place is a wreck!

Ayumi: Yes yes, let me just got a couple of my stuff..

Guard: Sure thing! Well, I'll wait for all of you downstairs..

Ayumi: Ah yes, thank you..

-The guard left the room..  
Ayumi: See guys? I told you my ritual was safe.

Satoshi: But we were still unable to finish it.

Naomi: Should we continue?

Yoshiki: Actually, it's getting pretty late and my sis is probably looking for me right now..

Satoshi: Maybe some other time guys?

Ayumi: Sure sure..

-As Yoshiki, Satoshi and Naomi were about to leave the room..

Yoshiki: Ayumi! You coming or what?

Ayumi: Hold on, you go ahead, I'll catch up! Let me just get my stuff..

Yoshiki: Sighh Okay, just, hurry up.

Ayumi: Sure.

-Yoshiki, Satoshi and Naomi left the room. As they are now about to leave the school..

Naomi: Wait hold on..

Satoshi: Hm?

Naomi: Oh God, I lost my phone!

Satoshi: Maybe you dropped it during the earthquake? You did fall down right?

Naomi: Right.. Let me just go back to the room and get my phone, and I'll check on Ayumi too.

Satoshi: Okay.

Yoshiki: And can you please tell her to hurry up? It's friggin' 11:30 in the night!

Naomi: Sure thing..

-Naomi ran back to their room. The door was closed.

Naomi: Ayumi?

-Naomi opened the door, only to find Ayumi doing the ritual by herself..

Naomi: Ayumi? Are you still doing the ritual?

-Ayumi with her eyes closed:  
Ayumi: If you want to join, there's still one candle over there.

-To the far front of Ayumi was indeed another candle, and it's lit.

Naomi: I guess I should tell Satoshi and Yoshiki first that-

Ayumi: There's not much time! This will only take a while.. it'll not be that long.

Naomi: Ohh…. Okay..

-Meanwhile….

Yoshiki: Damn…

Satoshi: Why?

Yoshiki: We're almost out of gas..

Satoshi: Oh…

Yoshiki: Should we go and refill?

Satoshi: Wait hang on… let me call Naomi first and inform her..

-Back to Classroom 2-9, Naomi sat down on the floor, closed her eyes and holds the candle.. Then suddenly, the doors closed and a strong wind was present in the room. The flames of the candle were shaking very violently now..

Naomi: Hang on, I hear something!

-Naomi closed her eyes and paid good attention to the voice.. While doing so, her phone was vibrating on the floor near Ayumi, Ayumi didn't noticed Naomi's phone too.. The voice became clearer and clearer,

"Naomi…. Naomi…. Help us here… Come to us….. Naomi…. Please….. Help us… We can't take it anymore….. Help…. Us…"

Naomi: Argh!

-Naomi, shocked, dropped her candle, turning the flame off..

Naomi: (That was… Seiko… No doubt about it.. That's her voice! I know her voice!)

-Meanwhile… Yoshiki suddenly started his car.

Satoshi: H-hey!

Yoshiki: No more time Satoshi, it's only 2 blocks so no biggy..

Satoshi: Just hurry..

Satoshi: Weird… Naomi won't pick up her phone..

Yoshiki: Remember, she lost it, she's still probably looking for it, that's why she can't answer it, try calling Ayumi..

Satoshi: Sure.

-Back to Naomi and Ayumi, Ayumi heard a voice too and paid attention to it.. Ayumi placed her phone on the teacher's desk a while back and it's on silenced mode, so, just like Naomi's phone, no one answered it..

The voice became even clearer…

Ayumi: M-ms. Yui?

"Ayumi…We need you…This… corruption… She…. is…. Insane…. She lost her mind….. She lost her innocence…. She will continue to enslave us all…."

Ayumi: Ms. Yui?

-Suddenly, the winds went out and the candle were back to their normal state.

Ayumi: It was… Ms. Yui…

Naomi: What did she say?

Ayumi: She said… she needed us.. something about corruption? And she was talking about someone, a girl, losing her mind and enslaving them all… It was confusing..

-The words which Ayumi shared sent shivers to Naomi's spine..

Ayumi: What about Seiko? What did she say?

Naomi: She said she needed our help, and she also said "they can't take it anymore"

Ayumi: huh… Well, let's connect what Ms. Yui and Seiko said.

-The two girls did not take too long to connect Ms. Yui and Seiko's statements.

Ayumi: There must be someone, someone insane, enslaving them all and they need OUR help to put an end to it…

Ayumi: We… we gotta help them!

Naomi: Wait… shouldn't we tell this to Satoshi and Yoshiki?

Ayumi: Do you think they'll ….believe us?

Naomi: Of course they'll believe in us! They are our friends!

Ayumi: hmm… you're right..

-Naomi looked outside from the window in the classroom, only to find Yoshiki's car isn't there anymore and the two is nowhere to be seen..

Naomi: they're gone…

Ayumi: they left us huh?

Naomi: Should we… go back…to Heavenly Host…. by ourselves…

Ayumi: We have no other choice.. We need to help them now…

Naomi: Only the two of us?

Ayumi: …

Naomi: What about our family? What if they look for us!?

Ayumi: Naomi… please…. Calm down..

Naomi: I just-, I can't bear with it! I can't bear with the fact that my mom is looking for me, who is worried sick for my safety!

Ayumi: Naomi… I'm letting you decide..

Naomi: huh?

Ayumi: I'm not forcing you… I'll let you decide, do you want to save your friends in Heavenly Host or not? That's all I need to know…

Naomi: (Seiko was calling my name…. She… she needs me.. but my family.. I…. I can't just leave them like this!)

Ayumi: Naomi… take all the time you need… I'm not forcing you, know that…

-Naomi then remembers her time without Seiko…

"It's true! Her name is Seiko! I'm not insane! I promise you!"

"Seiko… Shinohara you say? HAHA I've never heard of that name before!"

"She IS REAL, SHE IS!"

"Yeah right! In your imagination! Haha!"

"Hahahahahahahaha"

"STOP IT, STOP IT!

-always being looked at as a crazy person, being laughed at for having an imaginary friend, being avoided by some of her relatives.. This made her decide…

Naomi: Let's do it… Let's help them…. Seiko and the others needs us..

Ayumi: Thanks… Naomi.. and know this, even if you choose not to join me, you're still my friend..

Naomi: Thanks..

Ayumi: I've got an idea, why not leave a note in this room and inform them that we went to Heavenly Host, then, we can give them an extra Sachiko Ever After doll and they can catch up to us..

Naomi: Sure…

-Naomi wrote a note telling Yoshiki and Satoshi that they went to Heavenly Host to help their friends.. While Ayumi was making 2 sachiko ever after dolls, one for them, and one for Satoshi and Yoshiki in case they want to catch up with them..

Ayumi: Okay… we're all set..

-Ayumi showed a rugged version of the doll, since there were no scissors and there's not much time. The two now held the doll…

Ayumi: You….. still remember it right?

Naomi: Yes…

-After that, they did exactly what they did 10 years ago, but since it's only 2 of them now, they only chanted "Sachiko We beg of you" in their heads two times. They are completely aware that the right thing to do is to chant "Sachiko, we beg of you" one time for each participant present plus once more for Sachiko herself, but they did not want to do it right, they want to do it wrong inorder for them to go back to Heavenly Host.

-Suddenly, an earthquake occurred yet again, however, this earthquake is more unnatural and a lot stronger than what happened earlier.

Ayumi: This is it…

Naomi: Yeah…

Naomi: (Please… Satoshi come to us later)

-Instead of panicking, they were silent, since they knew exactly what would happen..

-Meanwhile at Yoshiki and Satoshi.. Yoshiki stopped the car in front of the school gate..

Satoshi: I can't believe it took you that long to drive 2 blocks! All you did was to get some gas!

Yoshiki: Relax…. Look at our room.

-Satoshi looked at Room 2-9, the light's still lit.

Satoshi: They're still there?

Yoshiki: Maybe they performed that ritual? Let's check it out.

Satoshi: Okay…

-Satoshi and Yoshiki got off the car and got in the school…

-Meanwhile at Room 2-9, the earthquake keeps getting stronger and more violent.

Naomi: ….

-Ayumi held Naomi's hands

Ayumi: We can do this… Don't worry, Satoshi and Yoshiki will come.. You said it yourself, they're our friends, and they're always there for us..

Naomi: Ye-yeah…

Naomi: (Seiko…. I'm coming for you)

-Satoshi and Yoshiki now arrived in front of Classroom 2-9

Satoshi: Ayumi? Naomi? Open up over there!

Naomi: *Gasp! It's Satoshi!

Satoshi: Naomi?

Yoshiki: Just open it!

-Satoshi opened the door…

Satoshi: Huh?

-The room was still the same as before, and Naomi and Ayumi was nowhere to be found..

Yoshiki: Guess they left now..

…

Ayumi: Huh? Naomi?

Naomi: I heard Satoshi's voice..

Ayumi: Really?!

-Ayumi ran to the door to open it to check if Satoshi and Yoshiki is really there, but before she even reaches the door…

Ayumi: *Gasp!

Naomi: Ayumi!

- A giant hole appeared below them, sucking them both in

Naomi and Ayumi: EEEYAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

-Naomi and Ayumi chose this… They chose to go back to Heavenly Host to help their friends and got exactly what they wanted.. Are the voices they heard really true? Or is it just their imaginations going insane? Will they regret going back to Heavenly Host? Find out in the next chapter…

Notes from the Author:

~Yes, so Naomi and Ayumi went back to Heavenly Host after hearing Ms. Yui's and Seiko's voices and Satoshi and Yoshiki is too late to join them, note that this is just the beginning! xD The real fun starts in Heavenly Host! FYI: let me explain the part where Satoshi is in front of the classroom and Ayumi and Naomi is inside, the room where Naomi and Ayumi is in a completely new "universe" now, while Satoshi is still in the normal universe… So even if Ayumi reached that door and opened it, Satoshi and Yoshiki would not be there, since they are no longer in the same universe, that is all and thank you for reading!


End file.
